civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaire (Mobutu Sese Seko)
Zaire led by Mobutu Sese Seko is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Senshi, Darth and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Zaire' Zaire, officially the Republic of Zaire (French: République du Zaïre), was the name of a sovereign state between 1971 and 1997 in Central Africa that is now known as the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The country was a one-party totalitarian dictatorship, run by Mobutu Sese Seko and his ruling Popular Movement of the Revolution party. Zaire was established following Mobutu's seizure of power in a military coup in 1965, following five years of political upheaval following independence known as the Congo Crisis. Zaire had a strongly centralist constitution, and foreign assets were nationalised. The period is sometimes referred to as the Second Congolese Republic. Mobutu Sese Seko Mobutu Sese Seko was the military dictator who presided over the Democratic Republic of the Congo for over three decades after seizing power in 1965. His rule is best described as 'kleptocracy' with rampant corruption and nepotism plaguing all sectors. During his reign, Congo also suffered from widespread human rights violations. Mobutu’s military career began when his mischievous behaviour as a student landed him there as a punishment. In his spare time in the army, he started developing his writing skills, which soon paved the way for him to reach politically impactful position by climbing ranks. From a sergeant, he became Patrice Lumumba's secretary, and then the Army Chief of Staff. He executed two coups, which changed the political landscape of Congo with him becoming the head of the state. He changed Congo's name to Zaire, and started calling himself Mobutu Sese Seko Kuku Ngbendu Wa Za Banga. He accumulated vast personal wealth, estimated between $4 billion and $15 billion, to support his extravagant lifestyle while the country faced a severe economic crisis and extreme poverty. He had considerable support from the west and China. After his rule was uprooted, he fled to Morocco where he succumbed to prostate cancer. According to Transparency International, he is ranked as the most corrupt African leader and the third-most corrupt leader in the world since 1984. 'Dawn of Man' "Salutations, Mobutu Sese Seko, one and only President of Zaire and Saviour of the People! Truly, it is only you who deserves the rule of this most wonderful patch of Africa. For you were the one to evict the infernal Belgians during the Congo Crisis in the height of the Cold War! Solidifying your power – for nobody else was worthy to hold it – your exceptional regime ushered in opulence, justice, and prosperity. None could deny the riches from which you ruled on as you brought death and punishment to the corrupt politicians, those traitors to your people! But even then, your mercy was legendary, for soon after you simply bought off the corrupt politicians, rather than killing them. And now, Mobutu, power has returned to your Versailles in the Jungle. Will you take the reins of Zaire once more, and steer it neither right, left, nor even centre? Will you restore the authenticity of Zaire’s glorious past? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "The chief is the chief. He is the eagle who flies high and cannot be touched by the spit of the toad. I am he, the chief, President Mobutu. Are you the toad?" Defeat: "You may have won, but at least I am defeated knowing that my people willingly died for me and all the good I have done for them." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Design, Art, Code, Text *''Senshi'': Map *''DarthStarkiller'': Civ Icon *''Lime'': DOM Text Category:All Civilizations Category:DMS Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures Category:12 Days of Africa Category:Congo